¿Què haces con Malfoy? ¿Què haces con Parkinson?
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer one-shot nada que ver con Dramione o cualquiera otra pareja, estas son parejas locas son un Ronsy  Ron y Pansy  y un Drinny  Draco y Ginny  espero que les guste


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece todo es de J.K

* * *

¿Qué haces con Malfoy? ¿Qué haces con Parkinson?

Gritos y más gritos se escuchaban por toda la sala común de Gryffindor era una completa tortura para los estudiantes que tenia examen mañana por la mañana, los gritos de Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley resonaban por todo el pobre salón sus mejores amigos trataron de tranquilizarlos pero que va…¡estos Weasleys eran cabezotas!

-Te lo impido Ginny no quiero que te acerques a el o no sabrás lo que le haré –gritaba el pelirrojo mayor, Ginny no podría creer lo que decía su hermano ya ella tenia quince años podría hacer con su vida lo que ella quisiera.

-Tu no me obligas nada Ronald y mejor ni hablemos con quien estas tu ¿vale? Ya que medio Hogwarts te ha visto ir demasiado a la biblioteca y no es precisamente para estudiar…te conozco Ronald –aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Ron ¿Cómo todos se habrían dado cuenta de que solo va para la biblioteca a verla a ella? El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es mentira! –grito el pelirrojo que ya estaba rojo como un tomate la menor río entre dientes mirando a su hermano muy avergonzado…reacciono al instante mirando furioso a su pequeña hermana. –Y no hablemos de ti Ginny que te pones a besuquear a tu "novio" por todo el colegio…digo aunque sea vayan a un lugar privado –Ginny se quedo atónita estaba pensando que su hermano la estaba llamando exhibicionista por besarse con Malfoy dentro del colegio, a lo cual ella respondió con una bofetada.

-¡RONAL BILLIUS WEASLEY! Que te quede claro yo no me exhibo, yo solo hago lo que hacen las parejas normales besarse para que todos los vean no como ¡TU! Que te ves con Parkinson en secreto –y sin decir más la pelirroja se retiro dejando a un Ron desquiciado, enojado y a la vez golpeado.

Esa mañana en Hogwarts trascurrió ¿tranquila? Si se podría decir así, los hermanos Weasley no se dirigieron ni una palabra en el desayuno en el gran comedor lo cual incomodaba demasiado a Hermione y a Harry que trataban de incluir a la conversación a ambos hermanos pero no funciono como ellos pensaban.

-Si me disculpan tengo que irme –sonrío falsamente la pelirroja mirando con disgusto a su hermano saliendo del gran comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, no le agradaba pelearse con Ron pero como siempre el muy tonto la provoca, la menor de los Weasley dio un resoplido de disgusto mientras sentía en ese mismo instante unos brazos rodearla por su cintura sonrío al menos el podría alegrarle esa mañana que había iniciado amarga. –Draco –la pelirroja sonrío dándose la vuelta abrazando a su novio plantándole un beso en sus labios.

-Hola amor –el rubio le sonrío a su pelirroja favorita a su único amor a la verdadera persona a la cual amaba, era todo para el, aunque claro estaba que sus padres no iban a aceptar esa relación pero a el no le importaba. –Note que no estabas de humor en el comedor ¿qué paso? –pregunto el blondo mirando a Ginny.

-Cosas amor…ya Ron supo que estoy contigo…claro nos vio besándonos –dijo Ginny mirando la cara que puso Draco aquella cara de su novio no le gustaba lo conocía por cinco años, aquella cara era de disgusto, un resoplido de parte del rubio puso incomodo aquella situación. -¿Pasa algo?

-No tranquila, es que supuse como se iba a poner el tonto de Weasley –río el blondo mirando a su novia la cual tenia la cara seria, en eso recibió un puñetazo de su novia el cual el blondo puso una cara de dolor sobandose en donde le dio -¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-No te rías Draco sabes que algún día será tu cuñado y es mejor que no sigas bromeando de esa manera con el…deberías de empezar a respetarlo –el blondo hizo una mueca era difícil de llevarse bien con Ron ya que durante SEIS AÑOS lo ha molestado y aquello era difícil de olvidarlo.

-Lo intentare –y sin decir más se fundieron en un dulce beso.

-Te lo dije Ron algún día nos iban a ver –lo regaño su novia Pansy Parkinson la morena sabia que aquel secreto no duraría mucho, ya no seria necesario que se ocultaran en la biblioteca o en el campo de Quiddicth consumiendo todo su amor en lugares secreto, el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco mirando a su novia.

-Ya lo sabia Pansy sabes que soy muy terco pero que se le puede hacer –el pelirrojo sonrío mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia y le plantaba un beso con mucho cariño y amor, sin saber que en ese momento dos cabelleras familiares los habían visto besándose en la secretaria, al salir sin haber sido escuchados por los otros dos rieron a carcajadas.

-Te lo dije Draco ellos estaban juntos, pero como no me crees –río la pelirroja.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
